Satori
| affiliation = Enel's Warriors | occupation = Priest of Enel | epithet = | birth = March 10th | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | 4kids eva = Jimmy Zoppi | Funi eva = Chris Cason }} Satori of the Forest punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Balls. He is one of Enel's top warriors, the Skypiea Priests, although it is implied through his inexperience with Mantra that he is overall the weakest. He is also the older brother of Hotori and Kotori. Appearance Satori is a rather round fellow with fair skin and long, dark red hair. He is clad in a white, full-body jumpsuit, which has a vertical line of golden rings that run from front to back, an orange hat similar in style to a Capello Romano, orange gloves, shoes, and large, yellow sunglasses that completely obscure his eyes. In addition, he carries a large, striped cane, which he uses to control the Ball Dragon. Like other Birkans, he has small white wings on his back. Personality Satori is a playful and silly character, rarely seen without a smile on his face, who moves around largely by hopping and prancing. He notably exhibits this behavior while fighting Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji, pitting their lives against his deadly traps; whether this is out of childish oblivion or calculated sadism and cruelty is not known. His normal demeanor is known to dissolve into panicking when his plans go awry, as he became frantic once Luffy and Sanji bypassed his pitfalls and defeated him. Like many One Piece characters, he has his own distinctive Laughter Style: "Ho, ho hoooo!" Abilities and Powers Weapons As part of his Ordeal of Balls, Satori uses what he calls "Surprise Balls" as his main weapon, giant puffy spheres he throws around the arena and at his opponents. A wide variety of things are kept hidden inside each outwardly-identical ball, with highly unpredictable results ranging from the release of singing birds and flowers to larger and more dangerous animals, explosions and storms of shooting blade. One of his most powerful attacks is the Ball Dragon, where an Asian dragon is created out of spheres containing fire and blades; once a fire sphere is erupted, a chain reaction begins, resulting in a mighty and lethal explosion. His ordeal has a 10% chance of survival, the second highest of the four ordeals. Satori also uses an Impact Dial hidden within his gloves, which absorbs the force of an attack and releases it back at the attacker. Mantra Satori can use Kenbunshoku Haki, which is called mantra in Skypiea, to predict what his opponent will do before they attack. However, he is not as well trained in it as the other priests. Due to this, his concentration can falter due to unexpected events, leaving him vulnerable. As with Kenbunshoku Haki, his mantra is useless if he is restrained, as he cannot dodge blows whether he predicts them or not. Attacks * : Satori has dozens of balls floating around his Ordeal of Balls area, which contain random objects inside them, from dangerous items such as bombs and blades, to useless objects such as flowers or singing birds. * : Satori kicks a surprise ball at a target. His aim with this technique is so precise that he can even aim it so that it will ricochet off of other balls to change direction. * : Satori takes the force of the attack that was fired at him, and sends it back through the whole body of his opponent. He hides the dial under his orange glove of his right hand. * : Satori connects several surprise balls (one filled with flames and several more filled with gunpowder or projectile weapons) together with a dragon head on top and uses it to chase his opponent. If any jarring impact hits the dragon, it will trigger a massive explosion. He controls this with a stick with a string attached to it which is tied to the Ball Dragon. Relationships He was not good friends with Shura, Ohm, and Gedatsu due to their competition over the execution of criminals, where the first to kill is seen as the strongest. He has two brothers, Hotori and Kotori, with whom he is on good terms. History Skypiea Arc Survival Game He's the first priest encountered by the Straw Hat Pirates in the Skypiea Arc. While Usopp, Luffy and Sanji are riding on the Milky Road to rescue the rest of their crew, the trio come across 4 different paths, each leading to a different ordeal (and priest respectively). Luffy excitedly decided to go with the Ordeal of Balls (because it sounded fun) and Usopp lead their craft down the path. When they arrived at the Ordeal, Satori greeted the Straw Hats. Because of his carefree attitude and dancing, Luffy and Sanji underestimated his ability and attempted to attack him, only to have their attacks dodged by Satori's Mantra, and then each Straw Hat was blown off their craft and into the forest by Satori's Impact Dial. Satori then revealed his ordeal: the Straw Hats' craft would continue to traverse the Milky Road out of the forest unless they could board the craft and stop it. If they could not stop the craft then they would be forever lost. As Sanji and Usopp attempted to locate the craft, Luffy was easily defeated due to Satori's Mantra, and all three took multiple Impact Dial attacks. Satori then revealed his ultimate attack, the Surprise Ball Chain, and proceeded to chase Luffy around the forest with it. Once Luffy discovered the string that Satori used to control the chain, he was able to break his control and send the dragon flying back at him. Due to the explosion Satori temporarily lost control of his Mantra, and failed to see Luffy clinging to his back. Luffy tied up Satori with his stretched limbs holding him still and thus rendering his Mantra ability useless, as he could not dodge attacks even if he could sense them, allowing Sanji to defeat him with his Concasse. With her Mantra, Aisa senses Satori's defeat and reports to Wiper, giving the Shandian warrior additional incentive to launch his assault on Upper Yard. After Enel's defeat, the Shandians banished Satori and the other priests to a desert cloud. Major Battles *Satori vs. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Pirates Carnival *One Piece: Round the Land Support Appearances *One Piece Grand Battle 3 *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Dance Battle Trivia * "Satori" (悟り) is the Japanese Buddhist term for enlightenment that literally means "understanding". ** It is also the name of a creature from Japanese folklore that can read people's thoughts. * As with many other One Piece characters, Satori has his own distinct laugh: "Ho, ho-hooo!" * Satori appears to lack his brothers' horns and long ears, though his hair and hat may just cover them up. * The anime changes his ordeal name from the Ordeal of Balls, to the Ordeal of Orbs. * Despite only being hit once at the end of the battle Satori was able to send out numerous Impact Dial bursts successively, suggesting he carries around charged impact dials. * Satori is the first character seen to use Kenbunshoku Haki. Translation and Dub Issues *In the English dub, Satori refers to Luffy as a "rubber boy" despite the fact that rubber does not exist in Skypiea, a fact shown when Enel himself did not know what rubber was. *In the German dub, there was a massive translation error. Satori is dubbed by a woman. Furthermore, other characters refer to him as a female, while he himself introduces himself with the male/neutral personal pronoun. References Site Navigation it:Satori zh:森大悟 fr:Satori Category:Male Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Birkans Category:Enel's Warriors Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users